Boxcar
Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Freight Freight Train Train (vehicle) }} The Boxcar is a freight railcar featured as a static object in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV as well as a moving object in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. A moving version of the car pulled by the Freight was also meant to appear in GTA SA, but was ultimately cut and remains unused in the game files. In GTA V and GTA Online, the Boxcar is hauled by the Freight Train. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Boxcar is a static scenery object based on older model TTX boxcars. These can be found with their doors open or not parked in a warehouse in Ocean Docks. In addition to the previous North American design Boxcar there exists an unused one with a dirty, rusty light blue-grey color that seems to be based more on a European goods car. This is evident by the buffers and somewhat rounded top, two features not commonly seen on North American freight cars. Even though the doors on either side of the car are both open, CJ cannot jump in, as there is an invisible wall. The car has no couplers, suggesting it was never really finished. Grand Theft Auto IV In GTA IV The boxcar appears as scenery once again. They can be found around the map's abandoned rail lines. Flatcars and tankcars can also be found. They are all rusted out and derelict. ''Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Boxcar retains a similar appearance to its static object counterpart from GTA SA. It is now based on an older model Railbox 50ft car and comes with multiple variants which all share the same design with cosmetic differences. All of the Boxcars are/were operated by 'Freight' as evidenced by the company's logos on the sides. The logo is a clear reference to Railbox's. The first is an older looking weathered brown Boxcar which unusually has a single door at one end and four square platforms on the roof which gives it a somewhat European influence. Acording to the decals on it's slide doors it is also operated by Santos Spirit Railway Co. This Boxcar can often be seen in the consist of freight trains. The second is a yellow one cleaner in appearance and with a more American look as it lacks the door at one end and roof platforms. This boxcar can be found as a static object in train yards and sidings around the state. Prominent Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V Boxcars are prominently featured in Chop where the player must open several boxcars to find out where D is hiding, and at the end of The Paleto Score where the crew escapes Paleto Bay in a boxcar. Gallery Gallery6 (5).jpg|A Boxcar being hauled by a Freight in Doherty, San Fierro. LasVenturas-Boxcar-GTASA.jpg|A Freight hauling three Boxcars just outside of Las Venturas. Wrecks-GTAIV-Rail_Boxcar.png|A derelict boxcar in ''GTA IV. WreckedBoxcar-GTAV.jpg|A wrecked yellow boxcar, without wheels in GTA V. Trivia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Even though the Boxcar lacks couplers, it can be hauled without a hitch as if they were there. *It should be noted that modding Boxcars onto the Freights will make certain missions impossible to complete (like "Catalyst" or "Green Goo"), as they were made to use Flatcars. Grand Theft Auto Online *In the Content Creator in GTA Online, the Boxcar is available as a form of a road block object. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Beta Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Railway Vehicles